Guilty of Desire
by ravenbow
Summary: "You hate prolonging this, but you love torturing me. 'Mm—aah' And we love you dominating me." - Suzaku/Lelouch! Suza/Lulu Yaoi with some fluff at the end! Extremely graphic. WARNING; THERE IS NO PLOT TO THIS AT ALL. Don't like, don't read!


**Guilty of Desire **

**Pairing**: SuzakuxLelouch (SuzaLulu) from Code Geass.

**Rating**: **M** (for cursing, explicit word use and graphic sexual scenes).

**Type**: In-story/ Yaoi (Seriously, that's all it is. There's not plot to this at all. It's just two guys having sex)/ Romance and Romance… Lots of that here.

Alrighty, here you go you filthy perverts! I'm being a hypocrite by saying that. Lol

I wrote this because I _needed_ a story with these two that was just horribly… filthy. But still wouldn't scar my brain. So I wrote about Suzaku and Lelouch. Lol Because Gilbert and Oz from Pandora Hearts would not be good characters for sex like this.

**This story is written from Lelouch's point of view!**

**

* * *

**

_Bump. Clatte—CRASH. _"Sh-shit… hha…"

Fucking dammit. Another lamp. They were going to be in debt to Ashford Academy if they kept this up. Those poor lamps. They were very pretty; they just got in our- _bam_;

"Ah-haa—" That was nice. _Really_ nice. I wish he'd do it agai—

"Oohhh…" Oh _dear __**god**_ that felt so fucking good. How could being crushed between a wall and an extremely hot teenage boy be such a turn-on?

"Mmhaa…!"

Oh. _That's_ how. Hot fucking damn.

_Riipp… _Oops. Another uniform that needs tailoring.

Oh well. "Ahh…!" That's what inheritance is for.

"Oh… Ah… yes—nn!" I love when he's rough with me. His beautiful curls are always messier—matted; his muscles stronger; and best of all, those magnificent green eyes are passionate, lustful, and hungry for my body; for _me_.

"Uhh- ow… no, keep goi—AH!... hha… _god_…" It's amazing how satisfying knotting your fingers in someone's hair can be. Not to mention the sensation of someone biting and sucking at your neck.

"Mmm…" _Very_ nice. He's feeling up my hips.

"You love this."

You're damn right I do.

"Wonderful…"

He loves when I purr. When did my pants get over there?

"Uhn!" Whatever.

"You've always been weaker physically." I should wipe that cocky-bastard smirk off your face if it wasn't so damned hot.

"…Warm."

Clarification; _he_ was. This is why he's currently throwing his shirt off. I took the chance to take mine off, but I didn't get past undoing the buttons before I froze. His chest was just so…

"Oh…" I just died and went to Heaven. He has _such_ an attractive body. I _need_ to feel his—

"Tsk, tsk.. can't have that." Oh right, not allowed to do that.

"Heh… so eager." He's holding my hands above my head.

"Nnhh~" It's a guilty pleasure of mine.

"Uh…! Y-yes…" I _love_ when he grinds into me.

"Tch… damn…" You hate prolonging this, but you love torturing me.

"Mm—aah!" And we love you dominating me.

"Submit to me." That command always pisses me off and turns me on at the same time. I choose to crane my head back in defiance.

"Mmh—" He forces me into a kiss; it sends sparks through me and it's never forced for longer than two seconds.

"Nn~uhhn…" I can't help but collapse my neck under his kisses and fall before him.

"So willing…" I always am when it comes to you.

He's smirking again. Is it time? _Please?_

Before I know it, my quilt replaces the wall at my back. I'm dizzy; when did he carry me over? He's leaning over me. _Why_ are his pants still on?

"Uhhnn…!" Oh; the fabric feels amazing when he presses his knee against my groin.

"Aaahh~!" I can't help but cry out.

"Let's get rid of this." _**Please**_.

"Bring your legs up." Underwear gone. He's the only one who can see me like this.

"Mm…" I'm getting nervous; I hate this part.

"I love when you look vulnerable…" I guess holding the buffs of my sleeves doesn't make me look too confident.

"Don't worry." He takes my hands. "Just hold on to me." I loosely put my hands on his biceps. Oh, how I _love_ his body. Two of his fingers are at my lips; my cheeks are burning.

"This is the only mercy I will give you." I feel his fingers at my entrance. It's so… oh... uh— It feels so vulnerable. Oh my god, his fingers are sliding in. Uh.. nn— ah-

"Ah… ah… uhn!" Dammit. Shit. This hurts. But— ahh, _oh my god_.

"Mmm… You're so tight. _Relax_." It's calming when he whispers like this to me. I feel the ring of muscle relax and his fingers seem to go all the way inside.

"Nnh… it hurts…!" I can't keep my voice from whining, from cracking.

"It won't later."

I gasp out; he's scissoring his fingers. "Nh-… nn—! Nh… ahh~"

I always like it by the end. I purr quietly to let him know.

"Now you're ready."

He pulls out and I grimace; I miss him being inside of me already. He positions himself between my legs and angles the head of his erection at my entrance. I link my hands around his neck and pull him down to me.

I'm still nervous, I want to calm down.

"Kiss me?" He smiles, a heavenly glow shining from it. His eyes are drunk with dominance and lust, but it's clear as a bell to me that he is completely head over heels for me.

"Prepare yourself." We kiss deeply; I claw my fingers into those curls. I lean into the kiss as he presses his cock through.

"Stop tensing so much." But it stings.

"_Relax_." He completely side-tracks me from the pain by trailing his hand along my jaw to my chin to angle my head up for a kiss that takes my breath away.

"Ohhh…" This boy knows my ultimate weaknesses; he's trailing a path down my spine while kissing me passionately. I moan deeply again.

"Aaahhhh~" I feel my muscles relax instantly, conforming naturally around the familiar organ that is penetrating me. It slides in painlessly but with effort. I'm no slut, after all.

"I love invading you." Oh— when he says it like _that;_

"Aaahh~"

I feel my own cock pulse at his words. He slowly pulls out halfway.

"Heh…" he kisses my forehead, wraps his hand over the top of my head and hides his face next to mine; his ear is right next to my mouth.

"_Scream for me_." He slams into me.

"AH-HAH!" Fuck yes. Oh god damn. Oh. _Oh_.

"Again…" _Again!_

"UHHN!" I cry out again. He feels so deep inside me.

"Say my name." My voice won't work. I can't—

"Call my name." He's pulling out. No… NO! I buck my hips.

"Su… Suza-ku—ahh!" He smiles wickedly, cramming his cock back into me.

"Good boy, Lelouch." I feel ecstasy as he throbs within me.

"Suza… ku… ohh~" He thrusts hard.

"Ohh!" _Harder!_

"Ohh, uhn…" he's starting to pound into me.

"Y-…yes! Uh.. ah! Har… der…!"

I feel my arms being brought above my head again. Our fingers link as he binds my hands. I grip my fingers tightly when I feel his member stretch my body.

It hurts. "AH~" _But it hurts so good_.

"Nnh~!" I want him deeper inside me.

"Suzaku… uhh~" I want to belong to him.

"Please… _more_." His wonderful smile.

His eyes. "Haa… _Lelouch_…" They only see me.

"Nn…" And I only see him.

"Ohh~ _Suzaku_…" I whimper out his name; my throat feels tight.

"Uh~Hah!" I want to scream for him.

"Don't hold back. Scream for it."

Why was he moving _so_. _damned_. _slow?_

"Scream for what you want, Lelouch." My voice will betray me, though.

"_Beg_ for me to take you." I whimper again. This is _torture_. I can't hold this in much longer.

"Heh… fine. I'll _make_ you beg for it." I feel him slide out, less and less of him inside of me. His grip tightens on my hips. I gaze up at him, lustful terror in my eyes.

_No— don't pull out._

"If you want it, _prove_ _it_." I gasp in anticipation.

"AAHHH!" He thrust all of his cock back into me; hard, fast. I gasped out again, the force of his thrusts are making me see stars.

"Nnh… uhn… keep—" I tensed myself, "Please… don't stop!" He went out again slowly.

"Uhhn~ Suzaku… _faster_!" He began thrusting a consistent pace, predictable but so pleasurable at the same time. I gasp with each breath; each thrust inside and then whimper with every thrust out.

"Ah-haa, nn-hha, uhn!—aah!" He felt harder inside of me each time I whimpered. He felt so good invading me.

"Oh… ahh… _Suzaku~!_"

I must sound like such a girl.

"AHH!"

But I'm pretty sure he likes it.

"Ah… Suzaku… f-faster… _please!_"

He picks up speed, still keeping a rhythm to his thrusts. He throbs hard inside me and I tense my muscles around his organ, gasping out; "Ahh!"

I hear him, his breath ragged but still unlike mine. "Nnh… hha…"

I finally notice how much my own member is _aching_. I cry out, desperate for his touch.

"Ahh… Suzaku…please…" I can't hold back the burn at my cheeks as I beg for this, "… touch me."

He obliges silently, hiding his smirk well. Only taking his hand off my waist, he begins to caress my erection.

"Ah~hah—" I can't help but gasp with much needed satisfaction.

"Ohh… uhn… aah… nn~hha!" And he's stroking it in time with his _thrusts_.

"Aah- ahh- hha—" I'm panting, I can't catch my breath.

"Hha… Lelouch…" I hear a moan catch in his throat; oh how I want to hear him.

"Suza… ku!" I'm going to cum, I feel it, and it's so close now. I know as soon as he thrusts as deep as possible into me, I'm going to lose it. And most of all, I want him to cum _inside of me_.

"Suzaku… Suzaku…!" I want to scream his name.

"Dee… per… Suzaku…! I want you… deep inside... me!" I feel his organ pulse strongly, somehow growing harder.

"Ahh...! Aah…!" He's too preoccupied, if I wanted him deeper, I'd need to help. I wrap my legs around his waist and crush our bodies together, crush him into me.

"AH-HHA—" he gasped loudly as he unexpectedly thrusted*, submerging his entire organ into me. He's panting hard, releasing his grip on my own member and on my hands. His hands fly to my hips and he thrusts hard into me. He's not thrusting out at all; only _in._

I clawed desperately at the sheets.

"Uhn! Aah! Ha~HHA!" I feel myself pulse strongly and find my hands tangled in his hair. I cry out.

"Suzaku! I—I… I'm going to—!" He's rocking faster, holding me tighter; he's _slamming into me._

"Ahh… yes… _yes_…" I hear a low growl, and then his voice calls me, "Lelouch…!" I feel my muscles constricting, I tighten my legs around him.

"S-Suzaku…! Come insi— _AHH_~!" I feel my release, the wonderful electricity rocketing through me, colliding his member with my prostate.

I scream his name, and all I hear is his voice screaming mine.

Once it was over, he bent over my body, trying not to collapse on top of me. We're both shaking, staying still to prolong the waves of pleasure. After a few moments, he lifts his head and gazes deep into my eyes. I can't help but blush at the adoration I see in those green orbs. I loosen my hold on his hair and I gently rake my fingers through the curls. He smiles and reaches his lips down to kiss me. My heart swells as he steals my breath away again.

"Mmhh~" I sigh, content; his kiss is warm and soft, and I feel him shift inside me from the effort of bending down to me. I like it a lot. We part. He has that bastard-smirk on his face again.

"You're so arousing when you're vulnerable." I blush deeply at the statement. My pride is seething but his comment is making my belly feel warm again. He kisses my ear, sucking gently.

"N-nnh~" I sigh. It feels so nice. He nips my ear before pulling away and says softly,

"Relax."

I tried. He slowly pulls out of me, almost effortlessly since my entrance was still slick with his cum. My cheeks feel on fire at the thought. He rolls over, taking my hand and leading me, pulling me onto him as he lay on his back. He smiles as I climb onto him and he lets me lay my head on his chest. Our legs tangle, his leg pressing up against my groin. It was oddly comfortable, and as he began trailing his warm fingers on the small of my back I couldn't help but conform my spine to his body. I purred gently when he kissed my hair.

"I love you, Suzaku." He hugged me close.

"And I you, Lelouch."

I fell asleep to the sound of his strong, loving heart beat.


End file.
